Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packaging, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device packaging capable of use with high-frequency devices.
Related Art
Fabrication of semiconductor device packaging capable of use with high-frequency devices includes attaching semiconductor die to a substrate. The substrate may include a leadframe, flange, or other substrate. Adhesive die attach methods typically use non-conductive adhesives such as polymer adhesives or epoxies as die attach material to mount the semiconductor die to the substrate. In contrast, eutectic die attach methods typically use preforms or pastes of conductive eutectic alloys including gold to bond the semiconductor die to the substrate. To meet performance targets, it may be required for high-frequency devices to include die attached to the substrate with a conductive die attach material. However, a die attach process using a gold die attach material, for example, significantly increases the cost of manufacturing high-frequency devices.